


Air guitar

by Quakerlass



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass





	Air guitar

Aziraphale decided to call on Crowley and invite him to lunch. As he walked up the door of the flat he heard music playing and a strange noise coming from inside. He knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t help but sneak inside to see what Crowley was up to.

He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the demon jumping round the room pretending to play the guitar.

Aziraphale burst out laughing, “Crowley my dear what on earth are you doing,” he gasped when he got some of his breath back.

“It’s called air guitar and its fun,” said Crowley pushing the angel out the door refusing to say anything else.

After two weeks of sulking Crowley felt bad and decided to apologise (Aziraphale was also feeling bad, he knew he shouldn’t have spied on Crowley) and went round to the shop.

He couldn’t believe it when he saw Aziraphale playing air guitar (he claimed he was only trying to see what Crowley saw in it).


End file.
